


the little things

by Icehale



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icehale/pseuds/Icehale
Summary: Chidi always noticed the little things. He knew his friends, and he knew that they made him better. He believed that there would be one day that they could just relax and not have to worry about anything that came their way.They just had to get through one year.





	the little things

Chidi always noticed the little things.

He saw the glint in Eleanor’s eyes when she came up with an idea. He saw Tahani’s excitement every time she was able to plan a party. He saw Jason’s confusion when he tried to pretend he knew what everyone else was talking about.

He knew his friends. He had spent time observing them in Australia. He learned what they loved, what they hated, what they tried to avoid. There was no escaping the things he’d learned.

When he re-met Janet and Michael, it was no different with them. Chidi saw how much they cared for the Soul Squad, and he knew they’d be willing to throw everything aside to help the people they loved out. It surprised him to realize he’d do the same.

His entire life, Chidi had been plagued with indecision. Every choice was a chance for him to get another stomachache. Philosophy was his one escape, ever unchanging and interpretable. He had hoped diving into the philosophical world would help him make the correct choices in life and learn to be a better person.

He learned much later that it was the people around him that would help him make the choices that really mattered.

“Why are you spacing out?” A voice sounded next to him, and he turned to see Eleanor staring at him.

He cracked a smile. “I was just thinking,” he said. “About how much you all have changed me. For the better, I hope.”

Eleanor laughed, letting out a bright sound that made him fill up with warmth. “Chidi, you’ve always been the same dork we all know and love,” she assured him. “We just helped you be cool with it. Mostly me. Because I’m definitely the best friend out of the entire Soul Squad.”

“I’ll let Tahani and Jason know you said that.”

“Go ahead.”

He didn’t respond afterwards, just staring out at the open sky. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

“Do you ever wonder if all of this is worth it?” Eleanor asked. “The soul experiment, finding Doug, all of it? Or are we just finding more bullshit to distract ourselves from the inevitability of ending up back in the Bad Place?”

“We have to believe that all of this is worth it,” Chidi said, but his voice cracked at the end. “What are we doing if we’re just soulless beings with no chance to improve? What are we doing if there’s no point to learning more about what does make us good?”

She shrugged. “I guess you’re right.” Neither of them spoke for a moment after, soaking in the silence.

After a moment she reached over to slip her hand into his. He looked down to see their hands intertwined. He looked at her, eyebrows raised and heart racing.

“For what it’s worth,” Eleanor said. “I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

\- - - - -

Chidi loved the little things about Eleanor. He loved how she got excited when she cited a philosopher’s work, the look in her eyes when she had an idea. He loved how worked up she got when she was determined to do something. He just loved her and everything that came with who she was.

That’s why he knew how hard it would be to go through with his plan to wipe his memory.

“I wish you didn’t have to do this,” she whispered to him as they lay in bed while waiting for Michael to finish preparations. “I wish the afterlife wasn’t this complicated.”

“Hey, I’ll be back before you know it,” he responded, running a hand through her hair. He loved playing with her hair. “When we prove to the Judge that Michael’s theory is true, I’ll come back. We can just chill out in time for forever.”

She snorted. “Jeremy Bearimy doesn’t freak you out anymore?”

“Oh no, it still certainly does,” Chidi reassured. “But now I’m thinking that the dot of the ‘i’ isn’t as terrifying as it was at first.”

“Well that’s good,” Eleanor said, curling further into his side. His arm pulled her closer as Chidi wished he never had to let go. “Because if you’re the one who’s going to save the afterworld, I’d hope you’re not afraid of its time system.”

“I’d never be afraid of it around you, babe,” he teased. “The only thing I have to worry about with you is what I’ll have to convince you not to do next.”

“And I’ll be here to make sure you let me do whatever I want,” she responded, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She paused when she saw the look on his face. “Within reason, of course.”

He sighed but wasn’t able to hide the smile that she brought to his face. “What are you going to when I’m not here?” he wondered out loud.

Her face slumped at his words, and Chidi winced as he realized what he had said. “Hey, hey, I’m still going to be here. Don’t worry.”

“You’ll just think I’m some sexy goddess, not your girlfriend that you know and love,” she grumbled.

He took her hand in his free hand, intertwining their fingers. “You’ll know me,” he reminded her. “You’ll have the memories. Keep me there, and I’ll remember your ‘hot diggity dog’ from our first kiss again in a year.”

“One year?” Eleanor whispered.

“One year.” He pressed her hand to his mouth. “Always remember that I love you.”

“I will,” she said. “We found each other over eight hundred times, we can do it again.”

“One more time before the rest of our lives begin,” he affirmed. “Jeremy Bearimy, baby.”

She let out a watery laugh, pushing him lightly. He grinned before kissing the top of her head in response.

Yeah, they’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i know tgp is ending, but i'm glad it's ending with a clear story in mind and on mike schur's own terms. i'm sure it's going to be a great season and ending to a show i really love. also in the mean time, we can write cath avery style fics about season four until it actually comes out skfjghghdkhkh
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked the fic! until next time <3  
> -ishi


End file.
